New World, New Beginning
by SincerelyK
Summary: Not even a week after the war at Marineford, something is stirring and, as always, Luffy is caught up in the middle of it. Allies will be made. Enemies are a given. Deaths and terrors? What's a good story without them. / Will be updated frequently


This fanfic is set a few days after Trafalgar Law and his crew rescue Strawhat Luffy from Akainu during the war. Luffy is a huge bummer at the moment though, sorry about that. Live with it. .Just kidding. Enjoy the chapter!

P.S I own pretty much nothing except for the brilliant mind that came up with this fanfic. But I don't have a mind! HOHOHO, SKULL JOKE!

* * *

><p>Luffy's POV:<p>

_I'm surrounded by black. No light at all can be seen from where I stand. Wait…_

_A burst of red comes into my vision. I shield my eyes from the embers. Huh? Embers? I raise my hands up and see that they're slowly being devoured in a flame._

_"AHHHH! Get it off! No!" I wave my hands to stop the flame only for it to cover me more and more… I fall to the ground covered in the flames, whimpering._

_"Luffy," I hear. I look up to find.._

_"ACE! You're alive! Help me, the fire…the fire! It hurts, Ace, it hurts!" I crawl over to him._

_"I'm so glad you're alive though, I'm so happy! I thought Akainu had gotten you. They all did! Hey Ace..what's with the look? Why aren't you stopping the fire?" I start feeling unnerved. I call his name again but stop when I get a closer look at his face._

_"You didn't save me," Ace says while looking down at me. His eyes are filled with hatred._

_"You let me die, Luffy. It's all because of you. If you weren't so weak, I wouldn't have had to save YOU. All because of you Luffy. All because of you." The flames envelop my whole body now._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>I awake, my breathing coming out roughly. Another nightmare, eh… just another nightmare. I fall back against my pillows and look at my surroundings.<p>

I look around and see all sorts of tools. I'm guessing this room is used for major surgery because all there is in here is a lot of sharp pointy things. I laugh to myself a little thinking about what my nakama's reaction would be. Law allowing me to be surrounded by fun sharp objects. How interested Chopper would be in these medic tools, how Sanji would see if one of them could be used for cutting the rough skin of some sea monsters, how Nami would want to sell all of these the second she could…

Sigh. My nakama.

I pull against the IVs and tubes connected to my body and walk out.

"Doctor didn't say you could get out of bed now did he?" a sarcastic voice, low but audible, came from Law who sat on a stool eating. Oh. The submarine must be at the surface now meaning we've made it far away from Marineford.

"Oi," I mumble.

"You know, I would think the person I rescued and put my ass on the line for would show some appreciation," he says through a mouthful of fruit.

"Not like I asked you for help," I say. It's true. I didn't ask for his help.

"What happened to you? You're even worse than that Kid now. You sparked my interest but now you're just an asshole of some sort of zombie," he says matter-of-factly. I think back at Kid and how he acted at the Human Auction House.

"Wow, I've changed that much?" I ask, more to myself.

Law laughs, "There you are! That's more like you."

For some reason that kind of rubs me the wrong way and I say, "Sorry. I guess being this way after watching your brother die in your arms isn't enough of a reason."

"Listen," whatever humor was there is gone, "you gotta get over that. I'm tired of waking up from my beauty sleep because of your screaming. Hell, I don't even know why I'm doing this. I guess it's because Whitebeard showed so much promise in you. All I know is, I can't let you die. And the way you're acting is pretty much dead! Stop being a lifeless fool and think about what you still got!" he shouts at me.

"I haven't forgotten my nakama., if that's what you're saying," I mumble. Bah, what he said was right. I don't like being gloomy, it's so boring. I can't help it though. Not after what happened. Some pep talk isn't going to shape me up back into place.

There's a long silence.

"Oi, doc," my thoughts become words, "do you think my brother hates me? For not saving him?"

"He died protecting someone he loved and supporting the man he called Father. On top of that he was surrounded by his loved ones that were fighting for his sake. No matter how you look at it, he died an honorable way," he says. He's long been done eating now and is staring at me. Waiting for a reaction.

My eyes don't want to meet his and instead focus on the sea. I think of the times Ace and I would talk about sailing when we were younger. When he had saved me from Smoker all those months ago and dropped by the Merry to see me. His laugh was always nice and cheered me up. We were brothers weren't we?

"I guess… you're right," I say. "I just don't know what to do," I start crying.

"I'm not going to hug you or anything if that's what you're wanting," Law huffs out.

Despite everything, I start laugh-crying.

"Aahh, you know I feel a lot better! Thanks! You're not an enemy after all, eh?" I grin over at Law. "I think I'll go get some food! You got meat? I want meat. Shishishi," I throw myself over the top of the submarine and scout for a crewmate to show me where the kitchen is.

Law's POV:

"Making a simpleton feel better has got to be one of the simplest yet most irritating process ever. I swear, one little pep talk and he's all brand new again. I must have gave him too much drugs too because there's no way in hell I'd be allies with such a foolish... " I break off into profanities and feel my face grow red. Why am I losing face for Strawhat? I compose myself and make my way over to see Bepo. Over in the lounge area, he's being yelled at once again when his ears perk up slightly as he hears me coming.

"Captain!"

"Hey, not getting yourself into trouble now are you?" I ask with a slight grin. He seems to always get scolded over one thing or another.

"It's quite alright, don't you worry-" He cuts himself off and disappears only to appear behind me in a matter of seconds. I swear to myself for not being on guard and quickly turn around.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Hahaha no, I lied. I got a long ways to go 'till we reach the end. Oh, you like my cliffy though? No? Damn. Don't worry, my writing will improve with y'alls help so its whatever.

To continue with my story, I need YOUR opinions and thoughts on it. What do you want to happen? Or are you one for surprises? If you feel I'm competent enough, I will gladly write my own thoughts. However, I don't mind at all giving the readers a major part in my writing. Thank you (:

I'm sorry the first chap. is so short, though. Don't worry, the other ones will be lengthy! :D

PEACE. get it? One PIECE? piece and peace.. homonyms.. sigh


End file.
